The Last of the Bloodshed
by LilWyvernGirl
Summary: Pretty much what the title says, except very bloody before the end. About a twisted character who brings down everything. Be prepared for character deaths!
1. Part one

The Last of the Bloodshed ~*~ Part 1 Written By: LilWyvernGirl Prologue 

A sea of people swarmed for the exile of a young woman who was convicted of mass murder in California. The convicted woman had done so without using weapons, or leaving any bodies in the murder. All those who suffered at her hands were completely demolished nothing was left. Nothing except a large pool of blood and a white pulp which could only be defined as the ground bones of her victims.

Suddenly, a loud uproar came from the crowd of people gathered for the trial of the convicted woman. A young woman, around the age of 21 was pushed and shoved toward the podium. She was chained and beaten, blood surging from various wounds that she had endured which other people would have perished from. She stared at the audience with a stare that was colder than dry ice. The attended audience quickly shut up. Her cold, golden eyes turned to the podium; Indian red hair strewn about her face. She had the look of an Islander, but her eyes were much too different for her to be from Puerto Rico or anywhere like that. Her ethnic origin _was_ partly from the Islands, though; she was half Puerto Rican and half Indian. Though that was her origin, she looked as though she were of Asian decent. She was heavily muscled; lean, fit, and many times stronger than a normal American male and female. She was, as she was stereotyped, a monster with the voice and body of a human. And technically, it was true. She was like a weapon; she had no purpose except to destroy. She probably would be that someone that you could talk to for everything, but she suffers from a tragic birth defect: she was born with brain cancer, affecting the way she thinks and acts. She was naturally born unusually strong making her the most deadly thing alive.

She was forced into the podium and threatened to sit or be shot into submission. She stood defiantly were she was. The two-armed men who escorted her in lifted their armaments and fired. She fell to her knees, but did not die from the ten shots she had taken in several places, some in the chest. They shoved her into the seat at the podium.

"Order in the court!" shouted the judge. "The trial of Reisyira Mecya has begun!" The crowd quieted as the judge continued, "Do you, the accused, admit that you committed the crime of the mass murder of 30,000 civilians gathered for the parade on the date of June 31, 2010?"

"Yes."

"You don't plead innocent?"

"Why should I? I know I did it. So why should I plead for innocence? Just tell me what I'm sentenced to and get it over with."

"Well," the judge replied nervously, "this case is dismissed until further notice." The crowd got up and left. Then the two-armed guards led her out of the courtroom.

The judge looked at the jury, "Now what do we do?"

"Well," said one of the jurors, "she is guilty as charged, no doubt about it. But she has been charged for similar incidents and she has been on death row, and she miraculously survived. There must be a different way of getting rid of her."

"What about deporting her to a different time? Area 51 has just completed such a machine. We can send her far enough into the future that our planet has been demolished. Surly she won't survive _that_ sentence." They all nodded in agreement.

"Well then, that's what we'll do." The judge said. "She'll deported tomorrow during the night. She be of no threat to this country, or any county for that matter, anymore."

~*~ 

The next night, Reisyira was escorted to Area 51 in an armored jail truck. The truck drove to the front of the gate. The driver of the vehicle gave the guard there his card. The guard swiped it and returned it to the driver. The security gate slowly opened, allowing the truck to get through. The truck heaved and crept through the gate. After the truck passed through the gate slowly returned to a closed state. They drove to a large building at the end of the first enclosed area. The Driver leaned out the window of the truck to swipe his card. Another gate opened and the truck entered the large domed building.

The scene inside would fascinate anyone who had never seen something as gargantuan as this thing. It was huge. It looked a lot like a shuttle, but it was five times the size of one. It was purely made of a metal nobody could define. It was flexible and had no sharp edges. If something was made of this material and was meant to be sharp, the sharp edge would be as soft as cotton. But if you tried to destroy the strange metal it would bend and ply but could not be cut, blown up, or melted. This new metal was like it was still it its hot liquid shape, but when you touch it, it's as cold as ice. The strange shuttle had no door; an opening would just appear where you told it to appear. Something like this was alien to the world, but not alien to the government. This odd machine was the machine they were going to use to get rid of Reisyira for good.

The driver of the truck got out and two-armed men followed closely afterward. The armed men opened the back of the truck and led her out to the machine. They forced her into the estranged machine and left her inside. The two men walked towards another man operating controls to the time machine.

"She's in there now so you can start the countdown or whatever you do with these alien things." said one of the guards.

"Ok. Whatever. Where and when is she being sent to?" the control operator replied.

"Earth, but way in the future. How about we send her to Earth 4,000 or more years from now? That'll be good."

"Ok. Whatever. This thing's going to Earth a _llooogg_ time from now." The operator replied. He started punching in symbols and numbers on the control panel. The time machine started to move ever so slightly. Then, in the blink of an eye, the gigantic ship was gone leaving no trace of it in the large and now barren building. "Ok everybody, show's over. Now its time to get back to work."

The armed men and the driver returned to the truck. The driver started the engine and turned on the lights. The heavy vehicle lurched forward then started creeping toward the gate in reverse. The gate screeched as it opened to let the truck pass through.

"I'm glad that's over with," said one of the armed men.

"Yeah. Me too."

"We're all glad that murderous snake is out of our hair." Said the driver as he shifted the gears of the truck. The truck lurched backwards a little before switching to drive.

~-~-~-*-~-~-~

Chapter 1 

The year is AC 195 Operation meteor. The future is about to have a change for the worst…

Zechs Marquise and his troops have come in contact with one of the "meteors". Suddenly there was a gleam of light and a huge silver shuttle appeared near the civilian shuttle headed for Earth. The gargantuan shuttle was about to crash into it but it suddenly changed directions. It plummeted toward the Earth's Atlantic Ocean. The "meteor" changed shape into a mobile suit. A Gundam.

"Sir, a mobile suit has appeared from the meteor. And to add to that a strange shuttle is headed for the border of Africa in the Atlantic," A soldier reported to Zechs.

"Forget the shuttle. We'll go after it later. Anyways, it's crash-landing in the Atlantic so we don't have to worry about that. Send some troops after that mobile suit," Zechs ordered.

"Yes sir!"

~*~

Reisyira looked out from her shuttle at the strange robot. She had never seen anything like it before. It was white and red, with emerald eyes and an emerald orb on its chest. The orb was bordered with a golden-like metal. The robot had a large red shield bordered with white. It had a large gun and a sword that looked like a light saber. She stared at the robot and realized that a person was piloting it. It was a mobile suit, or so she assumed. From another ship, different suits came out. These were smaller and weaker than the other one. They were easily destroyed. Yet, another suit came out of the ship. This one still small compared to the white one. It was green but it did put up a better fight then the other ones. As they entered atmosphere, the pilot declared that the white mobile suit is a Gundam.

"This isn't what I expected the future would be like. Those mobile suits must be a type of weapon or defense. They look simple enough. No harder than creating a bomb with a killing radius of 30,000 miles and the bomb itself is only 2" in circumference. I'll just use the shuttle and tweak it a little bit. Maybe I can improve the design of the Gundam. I can probably add some other features since the metal that my shuttles made of is like liquid. Hmmm." Reisyira looked out from the shuttle. "This place is nothing but a war zone now. Looks like the government has gotten the best of this world after all. Still," she paused looking to the sky, "I think those things in space aren't needed. What are they for anyway? Well, I guess I'll just have to find out what they're for. I'll leave for space two weeks after my suit's finished. Outer space. I wish I wasn't plagued with this cancer. I'd rather be a normal person rather than a killing machine."

"10 seconds to impact. 10 seconds to impact. Please make sure that you are secured with a safety belt to your seat." The automated machine-like voice repeated in several different languages.

"Real smart to tell me that when there isn't a seat to be fastened to, or anything to hang on to for that matter. Jeez. Yeah, I getcha' '3 seconds to impact.' Ok. Jeez, we're crashing into the ocean for Pete's sake. I wish this machine was a little smarter."

"I heard that," the voice said.

"Huh?! You heard me? Man! That's something you don't _hear_ everyday…"

~*~

A roar erupted from the ocean as the two interlocked mobile suits crashed into the ocean in sync with the splash of the silver shuttle which crashed a couple of miles away. Zechs, who had ejected from his Leo, watched his Leo and the Gundam go down.

"We are very fortunate. Rumor has it that those who see a Gundam never live to tell about it. I guess we are very fortunate that we weren't destroyed." Zechs said, watching the two mobile suits disappear into the depths of the ocean.

"Lt. Zechs, what do we do about the Gundam?"

"Find it. Send out the Aries and the Cancer and go get it."

"But sir…"

"You heard me. And send some of those troops to the area where that shuttle crashed. I want it to be recovered too. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

~*~

The ocean where the silver shuttle crashed was still as though nothing has disturbed the water at all. A soft breeze rippled the water. A sea bird skimmed the calm spot for fish. A whale in the distance breached, breaking the calm. The sea bird, which failed to find any fish, flew away. Again, the water was still and calm.

Slowly, a dark shape appeared from the depths of the great Atlantic. The water broke open and the great calm that had been there was destroyed. Reisyira's head and upper body appeared above the calm depths. Gasping for air she looked around for the closest land area she could swim to. As she looked, all she saw was a desert beach, the shore of Africa.

"Well," she said looking down into the depths of the ocean, "it looks like were headed for the desert. Not the best place to update you in, huh Silver Cat?"

As if to answer her inquiry, a glow came from below her. "Yeah, I know Silver Cat. It isn't going to be easy, but who said it was going to be? Well let's head for that area and find a good place to start working on you. The sooner the better right Silver?"

Again, another glow and this time a huge metal saber tooth tiger surfaced from under her. It's eyes a gold amber color that seemed to glow when you looked at it. Its fur was not totally silver; streaks of beige shrouded the shine of the metal. It was the perfect type of camouflage for the desert, with an exception of the gleaming silver canines that hung out of its mouth like an overbite. Also, its claws were shiny silver and when unsheathed, it would reflect the sun into an onlooker's eyes. The Silver Cat was really a sight to see if you had a mobile suit of course.

The Silver Cat sped toward the beach at high speed, reaching its destination in a matter of seconds. It strode onto the sandy scene and bent down to let its passenger off. A liquid hole opened in the side of the huge cat. Reisyira stepped in.

The interior of the giant cat was just like that of a mobile suit, if you ever saw one. But the area was roomier and had way more controls. A view of the outside scene showed up on a screen.

"Well, my fine metal friend, lets find a place to finish you up in alright?"

"Ok, whatever you say…" a feminine voice replied. "Just don't scratch the exterior."

"Ok, ok, I won't."

~-~-~*~-~-~

Chapter 2 

The now updated version of the Silver Cat plodded inland into the desert plain. The enormous metal cat kept its body low and its head bent so that it could blend with the desert scenery. A howl of wind blew across the barren landscape. Silver Cat slit her eyes to keep the sand out and dipped her head even lower to avoid the worst of it. The lone cat continued on in silence as the torment of the winds bore down on her. She stopped and scrunched down now level with the sand. She closed her eyes and waited, wanting only to be out of this storm and away from all this sand.

"How much farther do I have to endure through this storm?" the exasperated cat moaned. "My paws are getting scratched by all this sand and I can't see with the winds throwing it at me."

"Not much further, my friend," Reisyira said from inside of the mobile cat. "If you want we can just wait out the storm. Or we can continue moving, it's your choice."

The large cat gave an exasperated sigh as she debated whether or not to continue. If they waited out the storm it would be easier to move around and she won't have sand blown in her face continuously. Of course if they continued through the storm, they might come across a place where they could refuge from any storm that might suddenly occur in this unpredictable area. Both had their advantages and disadvantages, but waiting out the storm was the best bet at this time.

"I guess we're going to wait this storm out, it's the best choice we have until the storm cools down," the metal cat said. She looked up with slit eyes through the thin skin of sand that coated her amber eyes. "It would be foolish to go out when a storm is this strong. Yes, we will stay here until the storm slows down a knot. Is that ok with you Rei?"

"Sure that's fine with me. As long as we move out in a few hours. I don't want to stay here with nothing for protection. Yeah, I guess we can stay for a while, but let's leave as soon as possible. Ok?"

"Alright. We'll stay until the beginning of sunset. We'll move out then and find a safe sanctuary in this hostile desert land. Then we'll just do a little redecorating to the location." She lowered her immense head into the sand again.

"Now is the time to rest while this relentless storm rages on," she added.

"I agree"

~*~

Quatre Raberba Winner was coming back with his cronies from a recent battle that they had fought in. Quatre was piloting his Gundam Sandrock during the battle. They were now heading back to their camp in the torrential winds of the sand storm. Quatre struggled a little in the blinding winds of the storm. The winds of the storm stirred the sand up high in the air distorting the view of the pilots of the mobile suits making it hard for them to know exactly where they were going. Quatre stared into the distance, searching the barren plains for the camp. Finally turning away from the bleak view fruitless, he sighed frustrated with the problems they were facing. "Are we going the right way anymore? I can't tell in this storm. I can barely see a few feet in front of me."

"I'm sure we're going the right way Master Quatre. The camp should be a few miles north of this location."

Quatre sighed. There was no way of arguing. He couldn't even tell where they were and neither could they so arguing against something you can't prove incorrect was meaningless. Anyways, if they continued in one direction they would probably end up near the ocean. Being by the sea during a sand storm may be a little foolish, but if they were near the ocean they can find there way again. _That's better than being eternally lost in this horrible tempest of sand_ Quatre thought to himself. _Anyways, we may be able to find the camp by following the coast. That's better than being lost._ He sighed again; this wasn't a good day at all…

"Master Quatre there's something in the sand! Something _big_!" panicked one of the Arabians.

"What?! Someone's trapped under the sand?"

"Yeah. It's a kilometer from where you're standing!"

"What!" Quatre turned and stared through the coat of sand lain over his suit and he saw the huge mound concealing something tremendously immense. He piloted the Sandrock toward it. It was big. He brushed some of the settled sand off of it. He gasped at what he saw. _Fur?! That's not right. It's too big to be a mammal._ Quatre was now thoroughly confused. Examining the strange thing, he touched the fur. The thing quavered. Quatre backed up a little. Then it erupted from the sea of sand, tossing raindrops of sand in every direction. As the dust and sand settled, Quatre let out a gasp of amazement as the creature stared him down with metallic amber eyes. The Sandrock has now met the appalling fabrication, Silver Cat.

The great metal cat met the gaze of the Sandrock at let out a wild scream of rage. The massive cat lunged itself forward at the Sandrock. Quatre quickly reacted to this sudden threat and dodged the attack. Silver Cat fell into the sand quickly got up and then retaliated.

"Who are you and what do you think your doing? Why are you attacking us?" Quatre interrogated.

"Who am I? Hah! You'll wish you'd never discovered me! I'm Reisyira Mecya and I'm going to destroy you, you little brat!" The Silver Cat froze and started to glow. Then it changed from the cat-bot it was into a mobile suit. The design of the suit was almost identical to the Wing, with the exception of the mane of obsidian that drooped from the head of the great mobile suit. The suit was silver in color with the exception of the obsidian mane. It armed itself with a scythe made of pure energy.

"Well if you really want to fight I can't stop you." Quatre armed the Sandrock with its two metal scythes.

The two suits were still for the longest time, as though they were sizing their opponent. Then the Silver Cat made the first move. It lunged forward slicing with its scythe. Sandrock barely avoided this attack. Regaining balance, the Sandrock retaliated by launching one of its scythes at the Silver Cat. It turned and caught the flying weapon. Again, the two mobile suits stared each other down. Then, the Silver Cat wavered and changed back into a cat. The cat collapsed to the sand the glow in its eyes stopped. A hole opened in the cat's head. A young woman staggered out holding her head. Then she collapsed to the sand.

~-~-~*~-~-~

Chapter 3 

_Reisyira stared at her mother and father, quavering. She held a gun with both hands, her parents staring into the barrel of the gun. Two men stood behind her holding a young boy at the age of five and pointing a gun at his head. The child had bright blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. His dark face was twisted with horror and regret. Reisyira glanced behind her and saw the boy's terror stricken face. She turned back to her parents who stood petrified by shock and horror that their sweet daughter was threatening their lives._

_One of the men shouted at her, "What are you waiting for! Why don't you shoot them! If you don't this kid's gonna get it! Do you hear me? HEY! Are you listening to me?!"_

_The man put the icy cold barrel right to the young child's head. The young boy squeaked in fright. Reisyira cringed at the boy's exclamation. She steadied the gun again and pointed it at her parents. Her parents gasped, but made no move of resistance. She lowered the gun ever so slightly. Trying to aim again, her hands shook the gun moving about in the air._

_"Why won't you kill them!" the other man shouted._

_Reisyira's hands shook. She swallowed as she defiantly answered, "I… I… I can't. They're my parents. I can't kill them. And even if they weren't my parents, it's not right to take someone's life for no reason."_

_"If you feel so strongly about pacifism then maybe we should teach you a lesson about being a pacifist!"_

_The man holding the gun to the child's head pulled the trigger. A huge noise filled the room. Three people fell to the floor: the child, her mother and her father. Streams of blood leaked from the dead bodies of her loved ones. Reisyira's hands were firmly gripped onto the gun now._

_The man that killed the child said mockingly, "Next time, maybe you'll have learned this lesson."_

_"Next time," Reisyira said, voice low and vicious, "you'll know that messing with me is a lethal mistake!"_

_Reisyira turned to the two men the gun aimed at them. She whispered in a low, hissing voice, "Too bad there won't be a next time, huh? You might have learned your lesson but your not going to live long enough to learn it now."_

_She pulled the trigger. Two shots could be heard, then the soft thump of lifeless bodies collapsing onto the floor._

_"I'll always remember what you did. You've scarred me for life. May all of mankind pay for what they did to me, for what they made me do, and for what they wanted me to do. I won't forgive anyone or give them the chance to be forgiven, just as they did to me for what you forced me to do. I'll make everyone pay for my pain and suffering. This is a promise to you that I will keep. I will never forget it."_

_Reisyira turned and walked away from the room. She knew she could never return to it._

_Outside, the agonized sound of police sirens could be heard from inside of the dead apartment._

~*~

Quatre took a small towel and dabbed it in cool water. He wrung it and placed it onto Reisyira's head. She was lying on a bed inside of a building, Quatre's temporary home. Her face was flush with fever and she thrashed violently in her sleep. Sometimes she would talk in her fitful sleep, conversing with some unknown dream person. Quatre would always talk back to her. Though she had threatened his life, she didn't seem like the kind of person who would do something like that freely.

After their battle, she had collapsed out of her mobile suit. Quatre knew it wasn't from an attack, for the Sandrock never touched the Silver Cat. When he rushed to her side to se what's wrong, he made a tragic discovery: she suffered from brain cancer. She had apparently collapsed from a seizure caused by pulsations in her brain cells. Quatre couldn't help but feel sorry for her, so he took her with him back to the camp. There, he started treating her for her reoccurring fever and her hallucinations. He knew she would probably flip if she woke up and saw him at her bedside taking care of her, but he didn't care. He really wanted to learn more about her, he wanted to know if she was sent out on the same mission as he, or if she was for the colonies. He wished to ask her so many questions, yet he knew she probably couldn't answer most of them. Still, he had so much he wanted to learn from her…

~*~

Reisyira saw something chasing her in the dark hallways of the horror stricken apartment building. She turned quickly and shot a couple of rounds at it. Nothing happened. All it did was entice it to continue following her. She mumbled and backtracked to see what it was. When she got there it was, incredulously, a mobile suit. It looked much like the one she had done battle with, but this one was much smaller.

Is this a trick? This isn't right. I don't remember this happening. It was something else. _Reisyira thought_. It's wrong, but it's there. There is no doubt about it. It looks like I will have to confront it with this gun as my only weapon. _She advanced forward toward the Sandrock._

_"Wait! What do you think you're doing? It's not right for you to just attack someone with no purpose to the attack." The Sandrock stated to her. "Don't ruin your life for no reason!"_

_"Wha… Wha… What did you say? Why are you concerned about me? What… this makes no sense!" she stumbled angrily._

_"It makes perfect sense why waste your life in such cruel intentions? You can correct it. You can make it right again. Don't drop to the same level that those guys back there did. It'll just ruin you."_

_"Huh?" she staggered as the apartment and the Gundam faded out of her head. The brightness of the walls disappeared. The color of the scene faded. Everything became dull as she was swallowed up by darkness and solitude._

Then she woke up, and saw a young blonde boy staring down at her. "What the f…?" She looked at him and then her spite came back. "You perv! What the hell am I doing here and why am I in a bed near you! Ugh!" she took out her gun. "Don't even try anything funny."

"Why should I? I have no intention of hurting you."

"That's it. No one has ever said that to me. I must really have lost it this time. This just isn't my day…" then she fell back to the bedding she was sleeping in.

"Why are you so skeptical?"

"That's none of your business." She took her gun and swayed it side to side in the air. She stopped it when it was in perfect aim at his chest. She made no eye contact.

Quatre eyed her wearily. She held the gun still aiming at his chest, following his movements carefully. Not taking the chance of turning his back on her, he sat back down. "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Reisyira Mecya. What's it to you, kid?" she still held the gun tightly in her grip. Her finger was on the trigger.

"Well, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I came from a line of pacifists but I broke my heritage when I joined this battle."

Reisyira cringed at the word pacifist, and pulled the trigger. The bullet passed through Quatre's shoulder. He staggered from the shot and held his shoulder, trying to stop the flow of blood. She coked the hammer of the gun again. She stated scornfully, "Pacifist! Pacifism doesn't do anything for people."

"Then what does? An innocent person losing their life for no reason doesn't do anything! Wars don't do anything either." Quatre argued.

Reisyira was quiet. The gun swayed from side to side, but this time it was because she was shaking. The weapon fell to the floor discharging a shot. "Nothing does anything for people. The only thing that would probably do something for people is neutrality. I'm a person with no soul. I don't even know what's right or wrong."

Quatre looked at her. She looked as though she'd seen hell itself. She reacted harshly to the word "pacifist". Something or someone had traumatized her when she was younger and it was linked to that word. "Why are you so strong to react to the word 'pacifist'?" Quatre asked.

She was still shaking. She tried to make eye contact, but she couldn't. She turned away and said so softly that Quatre had to strain to hear her, "I'm so strong to react to the word 'pacifist' because the lives of my mother, father, and little brother were taken because I was a pacifist. I'm not anymore. I'll never return to pacifism and I shall never forget the look on my little brother's face just before he was killed. They lost their lives because I couldn't do anything. All because of pacifism!" She was standing now. She rammed her fist into the wall closest to her. A hole broke open in the wall.

Quatre held his breath. _My God! How can someone do such a thing!_ Quatre thought. Then he remembered. _She's just like that now, just like the people who took her family's lives. She's trying for revenge._ Quatre looked at her. "Do you think acting in the same way as their murderers is a wise decision? Your taking innocent lives with them. If they were still here, they probably wouldn't want you to go on like this."

She stopped and turned to face him. There was a flare of anger in her eyes. She said softly, "How would you know? I remember the entire scene like it was yesterday. Some stranger shot my brother in the head and I pulled the trigger of the gun that took my parents lives. I pulled that trigger because of my want to take that man's life. Unfortunately my parents were in my line of fire, not those men. I can't help but remember the pain I felt when I pulled the trigger. Those men were one of the many people who hated my family. Everyone hated us."

"No, not everyone Reisyira. Not everyone."

~-~-~*~-~-~

Chapter 4 

A soft breeze rolled over the vast desert landscape. The Silver Cat was storming through the winds in a huge rush. The grinding noise of its paws on the sand echoed and carried away in the wind. There was an unpleasant look in its eyes as it stalked onward. It mumbled angrily to itself. She couldn't believe what happened or what could've happened to her companion. Under her breath she continually cursed the Sandrock and cursed everyone else that was there.

She continued to growl, muttering to herself, "Why…? Where…? What…? Jeez. Where are they? Where is he? What happened? Why did it happen? Why am I so confused? Why can't I focus?!"

With a roar of rage, she leapt forward blindly and dashed northbound. A trail of sand and dust followed her as she ran. She ran blindly for a while. Finally at the conclusion that it was hopeless, she slowed back to a steady walk. She was at the point where she would overload her circuits and start hallucinating. Fortunately, she calmed down a little before continuing. Tossing her head in agitation, she scanned the barren desert for any signs of human life. Finding none she continued walking, mumbling to herself that she'll never find her lost companion.

~*~

Reisyira walked softly past a tent, trying hard not to wake anyone. She was terribly nervous that someone would catch her and tell her to stay. She was especially nervous that that person would be Quatre. As she passed the tent, she let out a sigh of relief. She continued onward softly at a light, quick walk.

_Almost home free_ she thought to herself. _If I can only get past the two posted near the southern end of camp, I'll be out before I know it. She sighed sourly. Most likely I'll have to resort to violence. Oh well, a couple missing won't hurt. They won't notice._

She snuck toward the southern "gate". The two there were a good distance apart, but not a safe distance away from each other. She observed the gap and calculated how fast she might have to go so they wouldn't notice her. She calculated that it really didn't matter she would be seen no matter what. So casually and quietly she walked out toward the southern gate. The two young men there stopped her before she left.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" the first one said.

"I'm leaving, that's what I'm doing." She stated scornfully.

"I don't think so young lady. We were told not to let you out of camp."

"Oh really? Well for your information, I'm passing no matter what you say. So get out of the way."

"Your not passing."

"Let me make my point a little clearer," Reisyira strode up to the first guard and hit him in the chest. Blood came surging out of his mouth as he collapsed; his heart had burst from the attack. "Are you gonna let me go, or are you gonna suffer the same fate as him?"

Your not passing," he lifted his gun, but before he could shoot it she had smashed his heart too. He collapsed to the desert floor.

"Bye."

~*~

A low murmur surfaced from the desert land. A soft gust of wind swirled the sand into tiny tornados that only lasted for a few seconds. A sand cat crept across the basin, looking for lizards. The lone cat found success finally and launched itself upon its prey. The lizard hissed and squirted blood at the attacker. With a yelp, the cat took the shot in the eyes and quickly started to clean out the blood. The lizard crawled away, the cat losing its food. The sand cat finally washed out the secretion out of its eyes. Mournfully, it walked away hungry. Silence befell over the desert land.

A soft thud could be heard from far away in the southeast. Another sound echoed from the west. The sound was that of war. A battle was going on in the west part of Africa, the loud booms of exploding mobile suits droned out the soft padding of the thing in the south. The soft sound of an animal heading that way became louder and louder. In the extreme heat of the desert a silver figure appeared; it was the Silver Cat. The cat came closer and finally stopped when it heard the sounds of a war. She lifted her ears up to listen to the sounds of the battle. She calculated what might be participating in the battle. She guessed that there were two large mobile suits and many smaller ones. Not wanting any confrontation, she changed her course ever so slightly and started to head northeast. She sighed. Nothing could be worse than what she had been through. Of course, everything always is worse.

Plodding along, she continued onward on her little journey. Once she turned toward the east to observe the battle. She saw the two large mobile suits battling each other. She narrowed her eyes and saw that one of the mobile suits was a reddish orange color. It was heavily armed and had plenty of ammo. The other suit she recognized in a flash: the Sandrock. She growled, bearing her row of bright, silver teeth.

She finally started off on her mission to find her lost friend, but unfortunately, she had no idea where her missing companion was. All she had was a guess where she might be, and that would be somewhere near the north. She continued on hoping that she would find her friend soon. But alas, she might not find her at all…

~*~

Ocean waves lapped onto the dry shore of Africa. A soft cool breeze lifted from the seas, chilling the air with the soft mist of its waters. Reisyira strode upon the beach wading though the lapping waters ever so thinly and carefully. She stayed it the shallow parts, avoiding contact with the large waves. She knelt down upon the sand to pick up a sea bird, which had landed on this shore. The little bird stared at her for a moment, unsure of this stranger's intent. Rei crooned to the frightened bird. The tiny bird finally calmed down. Rei tore a piece of her already shredded shirt. This she tied around the bird's neck. Then she set the bird down. The bird took to its wings and flew away. Rei watched the little bird disappear into the horizon.

Reisyira continued down the shoreline, walking thoughtfully along the beach wondering about this future she was stuck in. She wondered how far off the Earth's axis is tilting to each side. When she was on Earth in the past it was 3o off. Now, judging on what had happened to this part of Africa, it was probably more that 12o off. She shook her head. This was so wrong. There wasn't anything she could do about it now. She was stuck here until she could find a way to get back. Then she'll revoke their chance of survival. Revenge was so sweet. So sweet and so cruel…

~-~-~*~-~-~

So, How'd you like my fanfic? Was it hard to understand? Were there a lot of grammatical errors? Was there a lot of spelling errors? Want the next part? e-mail me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading my fic! ^_^


	2. Part two

The Last of the Bloodshed – Part 2 Written By: LilWyvernGirl Chapter 5 

Duo Maxwell, waiting for the repairs on his Gundam, was conversing with Heero Yuy who apparently seemed to be ignoring Duo. Heero was working on his own Gundam, repairing it by himself, ungrateful for Duo's company and courtesy. Though they both didn't know it at the time, they had more in common then they originally thought.

"How do you suppose you can repair that thing by yourself without all of the necessary parts? Why don't you just wait until we get all the parts and continue working in the morning? It's not like you can just pop everything into place like you do with your broken bones! You need the necessary parts and we don't have them right now. Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Duo sighed. It was hopeless to even talk to Heero. Heero was too intent on his mission to just let it wait for a couple of hours. Heero wanted to get it done and over with as soon as possible. He couldn't let his mission wait any longer than it had to. And he would make sure that it didn't, no matter what.

"I'm going to get some rest and you should too. It's not like you have to stay up and work on that Gundam of yours but it's up to you I guess. You should get some sleep though." Duo waited for a response. When he was greeted with none, he sighed, stating, "Ok, I get it. Whatever. Just don't come running to me when you start having trouble." Duo walked off to get some rest as Heero continued to work on his Gundam.

~*~

Reisyira finally stopped at the beautiful beach of Africa. Her search seemed unpromising at this point. She had covered over five hundred miles of this continent and had found nothing. No sign of the Silver Cat anywhere. It was hopeless for her. She may never fins the Silver Cat the way her luck was going. She sighed and sat down on the warm sands as the tide lapped at her feet. The sun was setting and the sky glowed with vibrant colors. The awing red sun sat on the horizon, challenging all others to spite her awesome power. Reisyira was awed by the beauty and grace in this display of power and serenity. She realized that she had never actually _seen_ a sunset before. But now as she observed this daily event, she felt as though she were powerless against such a force and awed by how everything seemed to have its place during this event. Everything seemed to fit as the sky changed from a fiery orange to a blood red. The ocean reflected the colors in the sky as the sun disappeared below the horizon.

"Is this the way the sunsets at home were like? I've never noticed it before, but it's so very beautiful and serene. Everything reflects the tranquility of the sky. It's so peaceful…" She cut herself off as she gazed at the sky. The vibrant colors in the sky had died down a bit. The blood red color that the sky once was had now become a dark violet speckled with bright stars glowing brilliantly against the dark sky. How can something be so beautiful and yet so vague? She gazed at the stars. There were other things among the stars creating their own constellations among the night sky. She gazed thoughtfully at those strange new constellations, transfixed by the irregularity of these constellations. _Those new stars_ she thought _are man made! They must be those estranged space colonies I've heard about. How odd. They built them to look beautiful from the Earth. And I bet, from where I'm standing, that Earth looks beautiful from those colonies. Oh how I wish to go to outer space and see those colonies! But how can I, I had lost my Silver Cat._

~-~-~*~-~-~

Chapter 6 

The Silver Cat sulked on quietly to the eastern beach of Africa. She had her head hung in silent mourning. The hushed sound of her large paws on the sand seemed to echo in her head as she closed on the beach. Her triangle ears were flattened against her oval head, her eyes had a distant look in them, staring with no purpose. Her whiskers were outstretched in front of her helping her avoid any steep drops in this barren wasteland. Her tail waved back and forth in agitation, she wasn't in a happy mood.

She could now see the blue-green waters from where she was. Her pace suddenly quickened as she continued on her way to the beach. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sitting on the beach before her was the person she was sulking about. It was her beloved friend Reisyira!

"Hey Reisyira! It's me! Hey Rei! It's me Silver Cat!" the Silver Cat called happily to her lost friend.

Reisyira turned around and saw her cat friend running toward her. She smiled and called back, "Hey, Silver Cat! I've missed you so much! Hey Silver!"

The Silver Cat skidded to a halt as she stopped beside Reisyira. She put her head down beside Reisyira and started to purr loudly. Reisyira rubbed the big cat's nose. Silver Cat's fur quavered and pulled apart, revealing an entrance to the inside of her. Reisyira stepped in. She quickly made her way to the control room of the Silver Cat and sat down.

"So, where are we going?" asked the Silver Cat anxiously.

"Away from Africa, that's for sure," Reisyira replied.

"Ok." The Silver Cat plodded to the lapping waters of the Indian Ocean and waded into the waters. After a few moments, she reached deeper depths and dove under water. Above the calm ocean the silhouette of a Gundam can be seen, darkened by the morning sun rising before it. A seagull flies past, blocking the view. As it flies away, the strange Gundam had disappeared into thin air. The scene appears calm again as an ocean breeze ripples the water. Some of the ripple gleam a magnificent silver as some of the fur from the Silver Cat ride the ripples and wash up onto the shore. The sun's bright light reflects off of the shards of fur, making them gleam with a blinding brightness. The scene becomes calm again as the sound of the tide drones on.

~*~

The Silver Cat swam quickly and lazily through the ocean watching the whales and fish swim past her. Occasionally she would follow a pod of whales that were migrating through the ocean. She would stop after something else caught her eye, though.

She was following a shark when a missile caught her eye. She stopped and started toward the spot where she last saw the missile. A luminescent green light glowed eerily in the distance. The water in the area was frothed, something was happening over there. The water cleared a little and she saw what the green light was: an energy scythe belonging to a Gundam.

She growled as she remembered the other Gundam she encountered. With fury in her eyes she charged at the Gundam.

"Huh? What the…?" the Gundam pilot stammered. He turned his Gundam around just in time to see what was causing the commotion. He yelped in surprise at what the attacker was and had barely enough time to avoid the oncoming attack.

The Silver Cat turned to face her opponent. The Gundam was black and white, mainly black though, and it had a little bit of gold in its coloring. It had a strange small shield that could be shot toward the enemy like a weapon. Its beam scythe was not very long, but it was the only thing that would be a threat to her. She took note of that, as she got ready to retaliate.

There was a moment of silence and stillness. The two seemed to be sizing their opponent before the "fury". Then, they were on each other, yowls and screams of rage could be heard as the water around them became frothed with their movements. The Silver Cat slashed at the mid section of the mobile suit. The Gundam blocked and retaliated with a successful slash from his beam scythe. The Silver Cat reeled from the attack, but bounced back onto its feet quickly and pounced onto the Gundam. The Gundam avoided this attack also, but just as he was going to swipe her with its scythe, it was grounded with a strong strike from the Silver Cat's tail. The Gundam collapsed to the ocean floor in a heap. Silver Cat wrapped her tail around her and morphed into her mobile suit form. Suddenly the tide seemed to change the way it swelled onto the sands of the beaches.

The other Gundam got up and saw the now transformed Silver Cat. It picked up its beam scythe and gathered itself for an attack. Silver Cat armed herself with her energy scythes and set herself up for combat. Again, there was a short calm before the havoc. Then they were on each other once more. Neither got an attack on one another. Silver Cat would launch her scythes at the Gundam and the Gundam would launch his shield and swipe with his scythe. It was a very evenly matched battle, whereas they seemed to predict each other's moves and would dodge it easily without problem. The Silver Cat got a good hit in though. Silver Cat had just dodged a shot from the Gundam and had thrown one of her scythes back at him. It hit the Gundam square in the back. It collapsed to its knees from the sheer force of the attack. The scythe had gone clear through the Gundam, landing a little ways in front of it. Silver Cat walked up and pulled its energy scythe out of the ocean floor. She approached the Gundam and morphed back into her cat form. She lifted one of her paws and unsheathed the claws for the final blow. Then she had a spasm. She was paralyzed on the spot, yowling in pain. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she crumpled to the sea floor in a heap. There was silence.

The Gundam got up slowly and eyed the Silver Cat carefully. Then he picked it up. Apparently it was offline for some reason.

"Shouldn't let a machine like this go to waste. Nor a pilot like that. I guess I'll just take you with me just in case. You may be of use to me," said the pilot.

The Gundam took off out of the water carrying the Silver Cat. Then he started heading for the shoreline. He made it there and landed on the abandoned beach. 

"Well, I just hope you're still living. There's gotta be a hospital around here somewhere. Just hang on."

~-~-~*~-~-~

Chapter 7 

_Reisyira backed up into a wall pinioned between the wall and her attacker. She was sweating with fear of her attacker, afraid of what he might do to her. She felt around the wall for something_, anything_, to use against him. She started to inch toward the door at the far end of the room. He cocked back the hammer on his gun. Reisyira stopped cold._

_"Where do you think your going, sweetie? If I were you, I'd do_ exactly _what I'm told because I wouldn't like to take a shot. Wouldn't you agree?" He aimed the gun at her. She flinched and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see her captor's face again. That face; the long scar on his face going from his left brow all the way to his collar bone, his sickening green eyes which always seemed to stare straight through whomever he looks at, and his earring on his left ear, which is a gold hoop with a hummingbird skull on it. His dark complexion that seemed to hide his expression would haunt her forever and the necklace he wore, a bone necklace with rat skulls on it will never erase itself from her memory._

_"Are you going to do what I say or are you going to take yours chances with my little friend here?" He drew a little circle in the air with his gun._

_"She opened her eyes and stared him down. "I'd rather take my chances with your gun. I'd rather die than do your dirty work."_

"Heh. That's exactly what I expected from you."  He pulled the trigger. The shot rang out in the small apartment room. Reisyira fell to one knee; her left hand clenched her right side. Blood seeped through her fingers and ran down the side of her shirt and jeans. A large blotch of blood was on the wall behind her. There was blood all over her face.

_"You… missed…"_

_"I know."_

_"Why… did you… miss…"_

_"I have my own ways of getting you to do what I say," he stated softly. He called out to some unknown accomplice somewhere in the apartment building. A shadowy figure emerged from the door. The figure was holding a small blonde boy. The child was beaten badly, his hands bound together behind him. He looked at Reisyira with his soft blue eyes; his expression was like that of a dead body, strained with pain and lifeless. Reisyira saw the child and looked away, nauseated from the scene before her._

_"… What do you want of me?" Reisyira questioned._

_"I want you to do everything I request of you."_

_"And if I don't?"_

_"The kid gets a couple of shots in the head." He pointed his gun at the boy's head and cocked the hammer back._

_"Okay! I'll do it. I'll do it. Just don't shoot him. Please!"_

_"That's more like it. Mikey, go get Smoke. Were going on a ride and your coming sweetie. If you don't do what I say, the kid gets it."_

_"And what am I supposed to do?"_

_"Shoot and kill as many people as you can at our destination. And remember. The kid gets it if you don't."_

~*~

Reisyira awoke in a cold sweat, her heart beating rapidly and her eyes wild with fright. She gasped, trying to remember where she was. She looked around, realizing that she was in a type of hospital room only much more high-tech than the ones from 2010. She glanced toward a glass wall with a door and a lot of equipment on the other side of it. Doctors were watching the equipment intently and glancing at her from time to time. _So,_ she thought,_ they are monitoring me. I'll give them a run for their money and I'll get out of this place. Heh. I bet they won't even notice._

Reisyira laid back into the bed and closed her eyes. Then, to the doctors' shock, her heart rate went sky high to dangerous levels. Then as quickly as the rate increased it fell to a dead stop.

Alarmed the doctors rushed into the room. When she saw them open the door she came to life. There was a blinding bright flash of florescent white then a spray of warm blood flooded the white room. The doctors lay on the floor in the pool of blood cut and impaled to a point where death was the outcome. Reisyira was standing a bloody scalpel in her hand and just strode away as if nothing happened. She stopped and placed the blade into her shoe and continued on her way. She must find the Silver Cat as soon as she can, because she's not going to put up with another encounter with a Gundam. But that may be a little too late, for the pilot who got her into the hospital was already there at the hospital.

She walked past the front desk. The lady behind the desk called to her, "Hey, you need to be signed out to leave this hospital, ma'am."

There was a guy at the desk who turned around and saw her standing there. Reisyira replied to the woman, "I'm sorry, but I'm not signed out. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do. You need to be signed out or you cannot leave this hospital."

"Well, I'm not going to get signed out. I have my own ways of getting out." Rei quickly slipped out the scalpel and got ready to lunge at the woman. The guy at the desk quickly took out a gun and shot Rei in the wrist, making her drop the scalpel, blood spraying onto the floor. Rei didn't even flinch from the shot, she just stared the guy straight into his eyes. There wasn't even a hint of pain in her eyes, just sudden hate.

"You bastard. You shot my wrist. You're gonna pay for that."

"Oh yeah? What're you going to do? You're arm's disabled for the moment." The guy pointed out her bloody wrist.

"Disabled? I'll show you disabled." Rei picked the scalpel up again with the same hand. The guy shot at her wrist again, but when the scalpel fell from her hands she grabbed her bloody wrist, spraying the blood into the guy's eyes. Then she lunged forward and smashed him into a nearby wall. A sickening crack could be heard as his head collided with the wall. Then she picked up the scalpel and disposed of the lady at the front desk. She stood still for a moment then turned to leave. As she was about to leave, there was a shot heard and a spray of blood came from her neck. She put her hand on the wound and looked back to see whom the attacker was. It was the guy. He was breathing heavily and was struggling to stand up.

"You missed."

"I don't thinks so."

Rei looked at her hand. It was covered in blood and nerve fluid.

"You really think that will stop me."

"Yep."

Rei turned to attack him but she collapsed to the floor. "You… bastard…" Rei passed out.

The guy slumped onto the floor breathing heavily. He stared at Rei for a moment then took his eyes away from her. He stared at the ground for a moment, and then he turned his gaze to the ceiling. "That's why I'm Duo Maxwell, The God of Death. I know what I'm doing, unlike some people."

Rei mumbled quietly, "Maxwell…"

Duo stared at her. "What?"

Rei's expression changed from fury to sorrow. "Why… Why did you…?"

Duo looked at her, puzzled by what she was saying. "Why did I what?" His question remained unanswered as Reisyira fell limp and her breathing slowed. Duo frowned and picked her up. "I know you'll probably cause me a lot of trouble, but I can live with it. I am of coarse The God of Death, and death seems to follow you every-where." With that, Duo carried Reisyira out of the hospital, toward the place where his Gundam and her mobile suit were being kept.

~-~-~*~-~-~

**_  
_** Chapter 8 

Duo, still carrying Reisyira, arrived at the place where both of the mobile suits were being kept. When he got there, he was met with chaos. Rei's mobile suit was roaring and slashing at the workers, blinded with rage. The workers were scrambled throughout the area, fleeing from the raging machine. Duo observed the mess and sighed. _This'll be a lot of fun, _Duo thought to himself, _that thing raging around in blind fury and everyone scattered and running like scared mice…this is going to be so much fun._

The raging mobile suit roared loudly in a blind rampage and lunged forward at Duo, but instead of tearing him to pieces it stopped and sniffed him. Duo stared at the machine for a moment with curiosity. It growled at Duo then took Rei from his arms.

"Hey! What'dya think your doing, huh? That's a really bad idea, you know…" Duo started but was met with a loud growl before he finished. Duo crossed his arms and stared at the machine angrily. "What do you think you are anyway…? Grr… never mind. Your as hopeless to talk to as Heero is…"

The machine glared at Duo. "You know what," It started, startling Duo, "you are the one that's hopeless. All you do is talk and you never get anything done. What a wasteful person. You should use your time more wisely."

Duo reacted to that comment very quickly. "WHAT?! Me hopeless? Me wasteful? I resent that!"

The machine ignored Duo's comments and continued walking away. This made Duo pretty angry. "Hey you hunk of junk! Don't think you can walk away from me without a fight!"

It stopped and turned to face Duo. "I am Silver Cat and I don't need to take this crap from the likes of you."

Reisyira moaned quietly as she started to regain consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and turned to Silver Cat. "Silver Cat…"

"Rei?" Silver Cat set Rei down and eyed her friend with wonder and happiness. "What do you want?"

"I want to stay here." Rei said bluntly.

"Stay?!" Silver Cat said. Duo smirked at the remark.

"I want to stay for a while. There are still things I want to clear up…"

"Are you sure? I don't think I can take anymore of this…"

"Please, my friend, I must."

"Okay then. We'll stay. But don't say anything when I'm thrashing around in anger."

Rei just laughed and walked back toward the work place. She walked up to Duo and socked him in the stomach. Duo fell to his knees from the unexpected attack.

Duo coughed up a little blood. "Hey, what was that for…?"

Rei glared at him. "_That_ was for shooting me in the wrist. I'm still not through with you, though."

"Jeez, somebody woke up one the wrong side of the bed…"

Rei glared at him then continued on, leaving the whole place in shock.

~-~-~*~-~-~

Chapter 9 

Reisyira sat down in a dark room that she was occupying for the time being. Her mind was a total blur; everything that has happened in the last few weeks has been tearing at her emotions and at her mind. She just couldn't piece everything together; the kind hearted young man, the illustrious hyper-active guy she just met, the strange things called colonies, the mobile suits, and her appearance here in the future. It all didn't go together. But somehow, she knew that it all was there; she could see it clearly before her. It was just that she really couldn't make out if it was all to her advantage or all to her disadvantage. To her, it was all a matter of clearing the fog in her mind. But, to her dismay, the fog was thick and enrapturing, making it even more difficult for her to make heads or tails of it. It was all so confusing. It didn't make sense.

She stared at the floor of the room for a long time, trying to clear her mind, hoping that she'll see the true meaning behind all of this confusion and elusiveness. She gazed at the floor and watched as her torn and almost forgotten memories seemed to play before her eyes. Then, it all abruptly stopped; the image of a young boy before her eyes and then the image blurred and faded away. A glittery droplet fell to the floor and shattered into thousands of smaller droplets.

Rei put a hand to her cheek and found it was moist. _What's this? My cheek is wet. What is this? I feel like I've died all over again. Why am I so confused? Have I forgotten this feeling? What is it that I feel…?_ Rei thought to herself. She wiped away the tears and stared up at the ceiling. _Why am I so lost…? _She thought.

There was a click as someone opened the door. Reisyira turned her gaze to the door quickly and narrowed her gaze as she discovered whom it was. "What do _you_ want, huh? You know you're the _last_ person I'd want to talk to right now."

"Hey, is that any way to treat me, your host? Have a little consideration for others." Duo walked up to her. Rei gave him a cold stare.

"Don't make me hit you again. I'm not in the mood for your immature antics."

"Jeez, lighten up. You shouldn't be so uptight and stern. Loosen up and have a little fun once in a while."

"Lighten up? What for? I don't have a reason to be _loose_."

Duo crossed his arms. "Wow, you're even worse than Heero, but at least you talk to me"

 Reisyira got up and grabbed Duo's braid. 

"Hey! Let go of my braid! What'd you think you're doing?!" Duo yelled.

"Shutting you up." Rei pulled on his braid and started to walk out, dragging Duo by his braid.

"Hey! This isn't funny! Let go of my braid right now!"

"Hmmm… let me give it some thought… No I'm not going to let go of your braid. So there." Rei continued to pull Duo with her by his braid.

"Argh! Let go! Let go! This is so not funny!"

Rei turned to him, but continued to walk. "It's not funny to you because it's happening to you." Rei turned back and continued to walk.

Duo crossed his arms. "This is the last time I'm going to be friendly to an insane maniac."

"Are you implying that I'm insane?" Rei asked softly.

"Damn straight!"

Rei jerked on his braid, making him fall.

"Ouch! Hey, what are you doing…?"

Rei let go of Duo's braid and stared at Duo, who was disoriented and in pain. Then, she turned and left him there, walking to Silver Cat.

Duo watched her walk away, completely confused. He called out to her, "Hey? Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving. I don't have to tell _you_ where I'm going."

Duo crossed his arms. "Fine. Don't tell me where you're going. I don't want to know."

"Yeah right…" Reisyira walked to Silver Cat and placed her hand onto the silvery fur of the big metal cat. A hole appeared where she had touched the cat. Duo watched with great interest as She entered, the hole disappeared, and the Silver Cat's eyes began to glow. Then it walked away.

Duo watched as the strange duo left him. He sighed softly. "Well, there go the two strangest people I've ever met." A glimmer of light flickered on the horizon then faded out. Duo got up and walked away from the scene as the sun slowly started to set on the horizon.

~-~-~*~-~-~

**_  
_** Chapter 10 

Reisyira and her Silver Cat were out in the forest resting for a while, the daylight was too obvious for them to roam around to they hid away in the dark sanctuary of the forest. Silver Cat was sleeping peacefully in the shade of the forest and Reisyira sat wide-awake, leaning against a tree and gazing up at the speckled sky above. Her yellow eyes glittered in the light and seemed to have an actual expression on it besides anger. She seemed to be very happy. She smiled as she gazed up into the speckled overhead view. Her eyes started to close and she fell into a light sleep, unaware of things to come.

~*~

_"Hey sis look over there!" a bright young blonde boy was pointing to a forest._

"What is it? Oh, it's a forest. Would you like to explore it?" Rei asked. She was much younger, her Indian red hair put up in a ponytail and her yellow eyes bright and full of life, not dead and cold like they were now.

_"Sure sis!" The young boy took his sister's hand and headed to the forest. His blue eyes glittered with happiness as they headed over to the forest. Reisyira was happy for only one reason: her brother was happy._

_They both entered the forest, both happy and full of energy. Rei following her exploratory brother wherever he went. They played in the small creek, watched squirrels, picked flowers, and made flower necklaces. They both soon became tired and sat down, gazing up at the sky._

_"Sis…" the boy started gazing up into the trees._

_"What is it…?" Rei turned to her brother._

_"Look, the leaves break up the light and make it sparkle. It's so pretty."_

_"Yeah, it is. It's very pretty." Reisyira turned her gaze to the sky and looked at the beautiful scene. The wind blew softly rattling the leaves of the trees. The sky glittered and the light danced in the leaves._

_Rei sighed and half-closed her eyes whispering softly to her brother, "It's very beautiful…"_

~-~-~*~-~-~

So, How'd you like my fanfic? Was it hard to understand? Were there a lot of grammatical errors? Was there a lot of spelling errors? Want the next part? e-mail me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading my fic! ^_^


	3. Part three

**  
** The Last of the Bloodshed – Part 3 Written By: LilWyvernGirl Chapter 11 

Reisyira stirred and awoke. The day was going to be a terrible one, she could tell. The way her luck was going so far, she would run into one of the kids again and end up passing out in the midst of the fight. But, she knew it was something she couldn't control. Like the way she couldn't control her rabid thoughts from calming…

Silver Cat awoke and yawned, making creaking noises as her smooth, metal fur rubbed against the trees. Her huge claws dug into the ground as she stretched and tried to get the numb feeling out of her circuitry.

"'Morning Silver Cat. Could you be any louder?" Reisyira greeted in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry…" Silver Cat trailed off. She heard the leaves shift in odd directions. "Rei, something is coming our way." Silver Cat hissed in a low voice.

"I hear them too." Rei got up and walked over to Silver Cat. She put her hand on Silver Cat's body and the silver fur and body dissolved into a gaping hole. Reisyira entered and the hole disappeared. Silver Cat then laid herself out and flattened her body until she was hidden behind some of the ground plants nearby.

The sound became louder until a huge mechanical Leo crashed into view. It was quickly followed by air Leos and some other land-type Leos.

The lead Leo scanned the area quickly, searching for anything that resembled a Gundam and for anything that resembled a possible Gundam pilot. Finding nothing, he reported to the other pilots.

"I don't see anything here. Wherever he went, he's not here. Let's go back and report back to Zechs." The pilot of the lead Leo told the others.

"Yes, sir!" the other pilots shouted in reply.

All of the mobile suits turned and came back the way they had come from. Silver Cat and Reisyira waited until the thud of mechanical feet had dissipated into nothing. Quietly, Silver Cat stood up and scanned her surroundings for any troops that had stayed behind. When she found nothing, she sat down and stared at the sky.

"I wonder what they were talking about. Do you think one of those Gundam boys followed you here?" Silver Cat asked softly.

"No, I doubt it. If they'd followed us, we would have picked them up on your radars." Rei replied. She was very confident that there was nobody following them.

"Okay, if you say so… Where are we off to next then?" Silver Cat asked, hoping to get out of here as soon as she could.

"Let's go to China. There's more foliage for us to shade behind. Anyways, I heard that there's a good place we may be able to stay at, if it's still there."

"Okay then, we'll head out to China!" Silver Cat got up and started off toward the sea.

Little did they know that they were being followed.

~-~-~*~-~-~

  
Chapter 12 

Silver Cat plunged into the ocean and began to dive. The ocean was always a peaceful place, a refuge for Silver Cat and Reisyira. Despite Silver Cat's bulky appearance, she could swim forever if she wanted to and she'll never get tired nor would she fall to the thick, boggy earth under the sea. She was more at home in the crystalline waters of the ocean than she was on land or in air. She knew that Rei loved the ocean too. Every time they dove into the depths of the ocean Reisyira always seemed more relaxed than she usually was. She would stare out at passing sea creatures for hours…

This part of the ocean was still beautiful, despite the obvious injuries it has suffered. Seaweed glittered as it swayed effortlessly from side to side. The coral and sea fans took on all colors, ravishing to an onlooker's eyes. Other sea plants joined in the peaceful display as the shined and swayed to and fro. A small school of silvery fish swam peacefully by Silver Cat. Then, as if startled by some unknown force, they scattered and swam away. A lazy thresher shark swam by, obviously after an afternoon snack. Dolphins could be seen leaping and playing in their ocean home. They dove and chattered to Silver Cat then continued on with their playful jumping.

Rei stared out at the ocean depths like she always did, daydreaming about something unknown to her mechanical friend.

"What's wrong Rei? You haven't done anything besides stare out into the ocean." Silver Cat said in a worried tone.

"Huh? Nothing… I just like to gaze at the ocean, that's all." Rei's voice was quivery; almost tear choked.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Silver cat inquired.

"Yes, I'm fine. Could you just leave me alone for a while, OK?" Rei's voice still wavered but there was a hint of annoyance in her reply.

"OK, I'm just worried, but if you want me to leave you alone I will." The speakers in the chamber Rei was in went dead. Rei walked over to her bed and plopped down onto it. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes.

_I'm sorry Silver Cat_ she thought, whispering the words softly to herself. _I'm sorry but I can't tell you now. You wouldn't understand. All I went through; all the pain, the torment, the hate, and the fear. You wouldn't understand, even if you tried. I'm sorry my friend, maybe I'll tell you one day why I stare at the ocean everyday I can, but today is not the time or the place to tell you. I am sorry._

Rei drifted into an uncomfortable sleep. Silver Cat whispered softly, not to wake Rei up: "I'm sorry too…"

~*~

_Her view slowly faded back to Reisyira as all of her senses numbed then re-entered themselves into her conscious. Rei gazed blindly into the fog around her until it cleared and an ocean appeared in front of her._

Everything was in shades of blue and gray, but despite that everything looked and felt real. She could feel the tiny grains of sand grinding into her bare feet. She looked down at the sand and saw a small crab creep along on its spiny legs, watching Rei's every move as it skittered past. Reisyira lifted her gaze and looked out over the ocean. The calm bluish-gray waves lapped along the strange shore, licking up anything that stood in its way. Rei turned her gaze to the right of the ocean and saw an endless stretch of sand and water. A little further she could make out a small peninsula of jagged rocks that protruded over the raging waves around it. When these torturous waves crashed against those rocks, Rei could almost swear that they would fall, but they stood tall despite the brutal beating they received. Reisyira then turned her gaze to the left of the soft blue ocean and another endless stretch of colorless sand. Not too far from her she could see a wooden pier. It protruded out away from the sand for about a mile. The wooden pillars that kept it over the water were becoming worn and looked as if they would give way any second. It was simply built and obviously very old. At the end farther away from the sand, metal braces could be seen; Rei guessed that the pier had to be repaired repeatedly. By the pier, she could see two young children playing in the water. Not too far from the children two shadowy adult-like figures stood silently. Rei walked over to where the children were playing.

_When Rei got close enough for all her senses to work, she found that the children looked very familiar; too familiar. One was a young girl who resembled Reisyira greatly and the other was the young blue-eyed child that haunted all her dreams. She could now hear the children talking and the shadowy figures scolding them:_

_"C'mon sis, lets go to the pier."_

_"I dunno, does mama and papa say it's OK?"_

_"I dunno. Mama, papa, can we go on the pier?"_

_"I don't know, well I guess. Just be careful."_

_"OK mama! C'mon sis, lets go!"_

_"OK."_

_Something inside of Rei told her that something bad would happen. _Don't go to the pier,_ Rei tried to say. But to no avail, for she couldn't speak out to them nor could they see her. _Don't go to the pier. Something bad will happen. Don't go! Why can't you hear me?__

Rei watched the two children as the got up on the pier and pretended to play cops and robbers. The young girl who resembled Rei ran down the pier as the blue-eyed child followed. The pier creaked hazardously under their feet. Rei watched as the girl stepped on a cracked board and fell through, screaming. As the girl's head hit one of the pillars with a sickening crack, Rei's senses stopped working and everything went black.

~-~-~*~-~-~

  
Chapter 13 

Chang Wufei had been wandering for a long time, wondering to himself. He believed in true strength and in the integrity of one's self. But somehow, somewhere along that line of life he had become lost. Wondering if he was really worthy of fighting alongside his Gundam, Nataku, even though he knew in his heart he must continue fighting.

He had lost to a match and now he couldn't even find himself anymore. He was so weak. So weak that he couldn't fight with Nataku. No, actually it was he wouldn't fight with Nataku. His conception of the strong and the weak was so strong that it phases his ability to make decisive decisions. He knew that he had to fight, but he also knew that he was weak. He believed the weak shouldn't fight. He _knew_ the weak shouldn't fight… Fight along the strong. That's what he couldn't do: he couldn't fight alongside the strong. He knew that Nataku was strong and had proven that many a time, but now Wufei wondered about his own strength, his own worth, and his own desires. He wondered if he was truly strong enough. He wished he was, but he wasn't.

He wandered around trying to find the answers to all of his questions until he saw the strange-looking mechanical beast. It seemed to be very strong; the aura coming from it was immense. And yet, despite its strength it hid from confrontation. This confused Wufei, so he decided to follow the great silver beast to its destination. He followed it even when it plunged into the great depths of the ocean. He didn't know where it was headed and why it was headed there, but he had to get answers. He knew that if her fought that beast he would find the answers he needs. He knew that this was crucial for him, but he wasn't sure if the answers he would find are the ones he wants.

~*~

Reisyira awoke with a start. Her heart was racing and she was sweating all over. What she had seen was something that will and has always haunted her dreams. She took in a deep breath to try to calm herself, but her breathing was so fast that no oxygen was supplied to her circulatory system. She leaned over the side of her bed and tried her best to get some oxygen and blood circulating again.

A banging noise came from the speakers as they turned back on. Silver Cat's voice flooded into the room.

"Reisyira! Are you OK? What happened?" Silver Cat stressfully yelled millions of questions per second into those speakers.

"I-I'm fine… don't worry about me Silver Cat." Rei said as she began to regain precious amounts of oxygen and blood circulation.

"Are you sure? I heard yelling!" Silver Cat stressed.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rei said slowly.

"OK, I just wanted to make sure that you're alright. We're almost to China."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Sure. Anytime."

Reisyira walked back to the view screen and stared out into the ocean again. This time the ocean was bare and dead. The ocean floor had no soft flowing seaweed and no playful sea fans. The coral that sat at the bottom of this part of the ocean was crushed and dull, not glittering and colorful. There were no dolphins leaping and playing around Silver Cat and there were no silver fish. A lazy shark would swim by once in a while, but it paid no attention to the Silver Cat. There were whales here in this underwater wasteland, but the song they sung was painful and sad. It seemed as if a warhead had landed here, making it inhabitable for even the strongest of the sea creatures. Even the sea creatures that were there seemed more dead than alive.

Rei sighed and turned away from the sea. She was about to go back to her bed when she remembered the dream. For some reason, the dream reminded her of something, something awful. She didn't know what it was, but it was something. She shook her head to try to forget the terrible dream.

"Reisyira, we've reached China." Silver Cat said softly.

"Good. Let's get going."

The Silver Cat resurfaced and crept out of the water. It was already the dead of the night in China so Silver Cat had no problem slinking out unnoticed. They started toward the forests until they were stopped by a voice from behind them.

"Stop right there!"

Silver Cat turned around to face another Gundam. This one was different. It was blue with an arm that has a dragonhead for a hand. Silver Cat noted that there were flamethrowers in that are as well as a propulsion latch. She also noticed its energy trident. The design was very much like the other Gundams, very complex looking but simple.

"Who are you to order us around?" Silver Cat growled.

"I only see one of you, and I'm Chang Wufei." The pilot of the Gundam countered.

"Humph. There's more _in_ me than there is _outside_ of me."

Silver Cat roared and transformed into her mobile suit form. Whipping out the energy scythes she crouched low to the ground in a battle stance. The Gundam did the same. The two stared down at each other for a while, sizing each other up. Then the Gundam made its move. It lunged forward with its trident, but missed Silver Cat as she took refuge in the air. The Gundam followed and the two attacked each other at the same time. The Gundam's Trident hitting Silver Cat's scythes, the two fought on strings as they attacked and backed out temporarily at the same time. It was as if watching two bucks fight each other. They would collide together at the same time then rear up for another attack at the same time also. It looked as though nobody would win until the Gundam got in a strike, slashing at Silver Cat's left side. She reeled backward, but caught her balance and countered, planting a well-thrown scythe into the Gundam's right side. Both backed away from the other to regain precious energy lost.

"You're strong, but not strong enough to defeat me!" Wufei yelled.

"That's what you think!" Rei and Silver Cat said in unison.

They began to fight again. Again the two collided with unbearable strength. But after some few hours of middle-of-the-road battle, Silver Cat began to get the upper hand. Rei and Silver Cat took advantage of this and struck the Gundam in the back with a blazing scythe. The Gundam collapsed from the blow.

"This is ov…" Rei didn't finish her sentence as a grinding headache struck her.

Silver Cat yowled and transformed back into her feline state and ran into the wood screaming at the top of her mechanical lungs with pain.

The Gundam Nataku lay on the shore beaten. "I lost again…" Wufei said softly. "I lost again… Why…"

~-~-~*~-~-~

Chapter 14 

Deep within the forests of China, a plague lay dormant, almost dead. The trees rang out with song as the wind chimed within the softly colliding leaves. A small songbird maneuvered through the glittering trees, stopping its run only when it finds a good perch to survey from. As it explored the elegantly eerie forest, its strange but sweet song echoed throughout the forest, bouncing off cliff sides and tree trunks. A red panda scampered to the end of a limb, trying to get a better glimpse of the activity. The small little raccoon-like mammal maneuvered around on the branch, trying to get a better view of his environment. The wind came back and growled loudly, startling the red panda and sending it scampering away to the trunk of the tree. The little songbird continued its flight, singing softly with the trees as its orchestra.

Then suddenly, something odd caught its eye. It fluttered over to it and landed on the top of the strange thing. It was a shimmering silver color with soft glistening fur. The bird hopped along on its back trying to figure out what it was until the things huge tail came crashing down centimeters from the bird. Alarmed, it chirped with fear and fluttered away as fast as its little wings could carry it. The singing trees stopped its chorus. Everything fell intensely quiet.

A hole opened up on the neck of the glistening mammal and a young lady staggered out, crimson staining her already stained clothing. Blood frothed from her mouth and her walk was tremulous and pathetic. After a couple of steps, she finally collapses. A crimson pool formed around her head and stained her Indian red hair. The wind returned and brushed the strands of hair away from her face. The scarred face of Reisyira Mecya became visible.

Her companion, the sanguine Silver Cat, lay just as helplessly of to the side of her. Her tongue hung out of her gaping mouth. Her eyes were only half-shut but the burning topaz color that usually filled them was gone. Her claws were partially contracted but a slight tension in her paw kept them slightly visible. Her ears weren't pasted to her head nor were they poised and ready, they just hung limply from her head. Her whiskers flew with the wind, their restraints gone.

Rain clouds began to cultivate under the already dark skies. As the animals in the forest took cover from the coming storm, Rei and Silver Cat did not move. Their breaths were undetectable or nonexistent. Their hearts were either beating incredibly slow or they had stopped altogether. As the rain began to fall, neither body flinched when the water crashed onto their bodies. The wind stopped and the cheerful chatter of the forest animals became nothing more than the hushed whistle of breath.

The whole forest seemed dead as the sky cried with agony.

~*~

Wufei and his Gundam were in the forest, getting ready for the next time they meet the strange mobile suit. Wufei cursed under his breath as his sight was once again blinded by the flurry of rain and scattered leaves. They had only been here for a few hours before and already a storm has struck. He remembered that in the colonies there was never any bad weather. Sighing he continued to cover his Gundam beneath a sheet of vines and undergrowth.

They were somewhere near the northeastern shore of China. He knew this because of the geographical design of the forest and of the other landscapes that he could see from the forest. He wasn't sure where exactly they were, but he could figure that out later. Right now he had to concentrate on the task at hand. Wufei wondered where that mobile suit went. It seemed as though it was headed the way he had went after he recovered, but so far he hadn't seen a single sign of it. Typical though, because in a war you would rather have the _other_ people give _their_ lives for _their _country, not you. So, theoretically it would have tried to cover up its tracks so as not to be followed.

Wufei decided that he'd try to find that mobile suit and challenge it once night fell upon China, but until then, he had to hide his Gundam and himself from OZ.

~-~-~*~-~-~

  
Chapter 15 

Wufei had been wandering in the dark of the night for three hours now. Still, he hasn't found a single sign of the strange mobile suit. He had searched every area of the forests around him, but hadn't found the mobile suit. He guessed that the pilot of the mobile suit had already left China, so he decided to head back. As he started on his way, something shiny caught his eye. Curious to if it was that mobile suit; he headed over in the direction of the shining light. As he approached, he found that the forest became very hushed and quiet. Nothing seemed to move except Nataku and him. All of the wildlife in the area were still and quiet until Nataku and he approached them. Then, they would yelp and scatter running as fast as their little paws would carry them. The birds in the trees would craw and flap up a flurry of feathers as they tried to sky over the Gundam. The other wildlife seemed oblivious to Nataku and Wufei though. They would just stand and stare blankly.

Wufei finally saw what had caught his eye, the shiny, silver tufts of fur that made up the outside of the Silver Cat. They were caught on a low bush, swaying and catching the light from the distant stars. Wufei decided that he wasn't too far from the mobile suit after all.

He started off again, following the trail of silver tufts, wondering why the pilot had been so lazy as to leave a trail behind.

~*~

A small red panda wandered around on the ground, curious to what that thing in the forest was. It had never seen anything like that before. As it approached, it found something else that was just as new to it. It walked up to the thing and sniffed it tentively. The thing didn't respond to its movement so it guessed that whatever it was, it was sleeping or dead. The red panda sniffed the chest of the thing and shook with distaste. The thing smelled of blood and death. The red panda sniffed the things face and licked it. Like lightning, the red panda was thrown to the ground; a sickening crack following its fall as it back gave way to the hard-packed ground.

The thing sat up weakly, its hair covering its face. Then, it weakly brushed its hair from its face, burning amber eyes stared coldly at the corpse of the red panda. Indian red hair stained in blood and clothing torn and incapable of what they are supposed to do, Reisyira sat almost like a living dead. The other animals around her chattered angrily at her, but she just stared them down. Squealing, the other young red pandas ran up the trees for cover. The adults crouched and growled, ready to strike. Rei ignored them and stood up feebly. Then she turned and staggered to Silver Cat's side, putting her hand on her friend's side.

"Let's go Silver Cat. Let's go and finish what we started."

~-~-~*~-~-~

So, How'd you like my fanfic? Was it hard to understand? Were there a lot of grammatical errors? Was there a lot of spelling errors? Want the next part? e-mail me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading my fic! ^_^


End file.
